


Connection

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Two souls continually miss their connection.Maybe this time, they'll get it right...?
Kudos: 4





	Connection

Monday April 15, 1912

Colin Caulfield awoke with a scream, his heart thundering in his chest. Something had happened, something he couldn’t eve think of, only feel.  
‘I just hope Brian is safe’, he thought

Three days later, his whole world came crashing down. Brian Price had been identified as one of the people who had died on the Titanic. Colin knew, as sure as he knew his own name, that it had happened exactly when he had awoke.

Brian and he had met at Oxford. The second they had shaken hands, he felt an electricity shooting through him. He had just shrugged it off as an odd feeling. But, thoughts of himself and Brian wound through his mind, as the days and months went on. Intrusive thoughts of them together, laughing, playing cricket with some of their friends.

Soon the thoughts turned to dreams. Dreams that Colin knew were unnatural and sinful. But, God help him, he couldn’t stop. He kept as far away from Brian as he could. After graduation, he had met a woman whose father owned a shipping company in London. 

Colin Caulfield and Lenora Chase were wed a year after they first met. Colin went to London to join his father in law’s company. He tried hard to forget about Brian Price. He had managed to push Brian to the back of his head.

Until the day he had found out about Brian’s death. Sinful and sick and wrong as it was, he had loved Brian. And now, he would never know Colin’s feelings.

Wednesday July 15, 1970

Larry Price walked through hell on Earth, also known as Viet Nam.  
He thought of that new song by CCR, he had heard, when he was on leave. 

It ain’t me, It ain’t me

I ain’t no Senator’s son, son

It ain’t me, it ain’t me

I ain’t no fortunate son, no

That sure as hell wouldn’t play on Armed Forces Radio, but, fuck if it wasn’t the truth

“Hey, Price! You gonna watch our six, or what?”, came a loud voice.

Ken Caulfield smirked back at him, which earned him a middle finger and a loud “Fuck you, Irish!”

They all called him that, because his family hailed from there. Ken returned the middle finger with a smile and a shake of his head.

It had been one night, in the barracks, that Larry knew he had fallen in love with the other man. ‘I guess that old yarn about the Spartan soldiers was true’. Not that it mattered, people like him were monsters. That thing that had happened at the Stonewall Inn, in N.Y.C., had cemented that in his mind. The Church wouldn’t look kindly on that, either.. He didn’t give a single shit about it, but his family was very religious.

These musings were interrupted by a familiar sound, gunfire. As the other men ran for cover, Price looked up at where Ken was. Why the hell wasn’t he running?

The answer came soon enough, as his body slid boneless to the jungle floor.

Larry ran to him, shouting. “Caulfield! What the fuck?!”

As he crouched down, he saw blood bubble from the other man’s lips. He seemed to be saying something. Price put his head close enough to hear.  
“I’m a damn coward, Larry, should have told you this, before. I..I love you.”

Tears ran down the other man’s face. After a quick glance around, he saw everyone else being busy with trying to stay alive, to see them.

He whispered “I love you too, Ken.”, in a grief choked voice

As the light died in Ken Caulfield’s eyes, Larry Price brushed his lips across the man’s forehead.

As the sound of the bullets stopped, another solider ran over. “Hey, Price. Caulfield okay?”

He shook his head, as the other man placed a hand on his shoulder. “Caulfield was one hell of a guy.”

“Sure was, Gary”

“Marsh! Marsh! Get back up here!”, the squad leader shouted.

As Private Gary Marsh left, tears ran down Larry Price’s face. Ken would never know, now.

Monday October 7, 2013

Max sat behind the bathroom stalls, listening to Chloe and Nathan shout.

“Get that gun away from me, psycho!”

BANG

Prescott ran out of the bathroom in a panic.

Max ran out from behind the stalls, towards Chloe.

Her breathing was labored but, she was still alive….for now.

Max bent down, and was kissing Chloe before she knew it. She felt a sense of rightness, that they had been meant to be together, somehow.

If only she hadn’t fucked things up.

Chloe smiled, blood trickling slightly from the corner of her mouth.

“I guess this one’s another miss.”, Max said. Why the hell was she saying that? She didn’t even know what she meant.

A dazzling smile, like Max had seen so often when they were kids, lit up Chloe’s face. “Yeah, we’ll get it next time, for sure.” With that, the light in her eyes died.

Max broke down, sobbing. As she heard footsteps racing towards the bathroom, her soul mourned its mate, once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head, out of nowhere. I've always like Soulmate stories, so a reincarnation twist sounded good.
> 
> Fortunate Son is by Creedence Clearwater Revival


End file.
